Animal's song
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: After an odd meditation session with Beast Boy Raven is talked into going to a concert by Starfire and is Greatly surprised by what she finds.


Hello all, This is the first fanfiction I've ever written so please be gentle. After an entereasting meditation, Starfire drags Raven to a consert. were she, Star and Robin all meet the band. *Click of a pistol* Uh... I don't own the Teen Titans... heh. (Man in a black suit puts gun away and walks off)

Animal's Song

It was a bright shinning day in Jump City, the sun peaked in between the open curtains and right on Raven's face. 'I have got to remember to close thoughs before I go to bed...' she growled in her mind as she got up and dressed for the day. As she walked from her room to the kitchen, Raven used her telekinesis to start a pot of water to boil for her tea. Ordinarily she wouldn't use her powers frivalously like this but Starfire had been worked up for the last few days and she was in no mood to deal with it. Raven suddenly felt something pulling on her tea pot, she found out what it was when she entered the kitchen and saw Starfire was pulling on it with all her alien strength and making no progress. Feeling playful (well playful for Raven) she snuck up on her and asked, "What are you doing?" Suprised, Starfire flew up and threw the ceiling, "Oops." they said in unison.

After flying back down and parshaly fixing the ceiling Starfire turned to Raven and said, "Friend Raven, I wish for you to acompany me to a consert tonight please." The look Raven gave her spoke volumes before saying, "You know that's not really my thing Star, why don't you ask some one else?" "I am afriad there is no one else," Starfire said, "Robin is still in Gotham City Visiting the Man of Bats, and Friends Cyborg and Beast Boy were busy." At first Raven was hurt that she wasn't Starfire's first choice but that quickly passed as she realised that she knew that she wouldn't like it. "Look Star, I really..." Raven was cut off by Starfire saying, "Oh please Friend Raven I do not wish to go by myself." It was then that Raven made her big mistake, she looked at Starfire's eyes, "Fine." she groaned.

"Wonderful!," Starfire beamed, "We will have the 'spa day', and after we can go to the mall of shopping to pick out what to wair and..." Raven raised her hand to halt her, "We'll talk about that after I meditate, okay?" she asked, Starfire nodded and zoomed off in excitment. As she climbed the stairs, Raven's mind keeped drifting back to one subject, 'Beast Boy had other plans?' she thought to herself, 'I mean Cyborg sure, ever sense Jynx and Kid Flash broke up he's bent over backwards trying to get her attention, but Beast Boy?'

Raven opened the roof door and found the object of her thoughts, he was leaning against a storage shed looking out to the sunrise. She wiped away any emotion from her face as she aproched him only to find him asleep. Raven just staired at him for a moment as he sleeped his peaceful sleep. She gently brushed a lock of his hair away from his face. Raven loved watching Beast Boy sleep, loved his boyish enthusiasm, loved how kind his was to her no matter how crule she was to him, loved... 'Whoa no no no.' she suddenly thought to herself as he began to sture.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and was blinded by the sun light for a moment however he was sure that he saw Raven smiling deeply at him. His eyes ajusted to the light and he found that he was half right, Raven was standing before him but she wasn't smiling, "What are you doing out here?" she asked with a blank expresion. He streached alittle before saying, "You'll just think it's stupid." Raven cocked an eyebrow and said, "I think everything you do is stupid, that dosen't mean it dosen't interest me,"she quickly realised what she said and how and added, "besides, who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into if someone isn't watching you." Beast Boy scowled at her for a second before laughing and shaking his head, "Well last night I couldn't sleep so I came up here to watch the stars and I guess I sorta passed out." he said.

Raven nodded and said, "Well if you're going to stay I'll just find some where else to..." Beast Boy quickly jumped up and said, "You don't have to leave, I'll probably just go back to sleep anyway so it'll be just like you have it all to yourself, you won't even know I'm here." She raised her eyebrow so he added, "I promise not to snore." She sighed and said, "Fine but I reserve the right to toss you into the ocean if you start." "Deal." Raven got into the lotus position and tried to start meditate but found she couldn't get that same question off of her mind, 'Beast Boy had other plans, Beast Boy? dose he... could he have gotten a gi...'

Raven's consentration was suddenly broken by a small green fluff ball jumping into her lap, "And just what do you think you're doing?" she growled down to Beast Boy who was in the form of a little kitten. He looked up to her and, knowing that she would hear him, spoke to her in his mind, 'You looked like you were having trouble meditating and I thought this might help.' Raven was all set to pick up the hairball and chuck it as far as she could when he suddenly yawned and began to purr then it was all she could do not to cuddle him so hard his eyes popped out. As much as she didn't want to admit it he was right, for some reason in that form, purring like that, she felt totally calm... so much so that she didn't even realise she had crossed into Nevermore.

Raven looked around her mind and was suprised to find that Happy wasn't around, no one was. Usually when she came to Nevermore she would be swarmed by her emotions and would have to calm them down in order to control her powers, but today no one. Once she got to the enormus tree that was at the center of her mind she was utterly dumb struck, all of her emotions were there and each was holding a kitten. Raven was suddenly tackled by Happy and a bright pink kitten with deep green eyes, "Lookie lookie what we found Raven, can we keep them? Puh-lease!" she said.

A hand gently grabbed Happy's shoulder. she turned around to find Knowlege stareing down to her. She also had a kitten on her shoulder, it was yellow with the same eyes that the pink one had. "Happy, I've already told you that these kitten were caused by Garfield's presents. When he leaves our lap, they will most likely vanish as well." she said with a sullen look, both kittens suddenly began to rub against there holders and loudly purr. Knowlege stroked her kitten and said, "Thank you Icarous." Happy giggled loudly and ran off yelling, "Come on Prince, lets go play!" Raven looked around and saw that every kitten had one thing in common, no matter the color of their fur they all had green eyes.

Raven, being as confused as she had ever been, asked, "Okay, dose someone want to tell me what is going on? Where did these kittens come from and why did you name them?" "Don't get you panties in a twist girl, we'll tell yeah." said Brave as she and Anger each took one side of Knowlege, "Look as far as we know, it's because Garfield is sitting on your lap, isn't that right Tiger." she said to the bright green kitten in her hood as Knowlege nodded.

Anger snorted and growled in annoyance, "And in answer to your other qusetion, we named them because we wanted to." A small 'Mew' came from the tiny red kitten in her arms, Raven looked at it for a moment before asking, "So what is his name?" Anger blushed as she wispered, "Fluffy," as if to give an exaple Fluffy puffed his tiny fur up before cuddling even further into Rage's arms. Everyone, even Raven, began to laugh at this and Anger's eyes began to glow in omonus red when Fluffy crawled up and startred to purr and rub against her neck, Anger instantly calmed and began to cuddle with him, a soft smile on her usually visious face.

After shaking off her suprise Raven walked around and met with each of her emotions, only to find that none need to be calmed. Happy and Prince were rolling around in a field of catnip, Knowlege and Icarous were reading from a stack of books, Brave, Anger, Tiger, and Fluffy were all wrestling playfully with one another, she found Timid petting a grey kitten who she named 'Smokey', while Crass and 'Fireball' were chasing the ravens and being chased in return.

Raven walked back to the tree and sat against the trunk next to Wisdom, she turned to the emotion and found sitting next to her was a brown, full grown cat, watching them all play, "His name is Merlon." Wisdom said without warning, although his ear twiched in response to his name Merlon didn't move. Raven nodded and looked around once more when it hit her, "Where is Affection?" she asked. Without saying a word, Wisdom pointed up to a tree limb. Passed out on said limb was Affection with a purple kitten sitting on her stomach, watching her intensly. She turned to Wisdom in confusion so she told her, "When they arrived Affection was so over come with excitment that all she could get out was a name before she passed out, 'Panther'."

Raven got up and brushed herself off and said, "Well if no one needs me then..." "Wait!" Timid yelled as she ran up with Smokey in her arms, "Please Raven, when you go back let Garfield stay on your lap. Just for a little bit longer." As she asked Smokey mewed in a pleading tone. She looked around and found that everyone, even Anger and Wisdom, had the same look. Raven sighed with a laugh and said, "Not a problem."

Raven opened her eyes and looked down. Beast Boy was fast asleep and purring like crazy, she gently stroked his fur and his purrs grew louder as he curlded up tighter in her lap. They stayed like that for over an hour, Raven enjoyed the sound of his purrs and would often check in on Nevermore just in case. She was happy to see that not ten minutes after she left that Affection woke up and began to cuddle and pamper Panther.

The silence was broken by Starfire flying up and yelling, "Friend Raven, are you ready to go?" The sudden shock made her lose her consentration and fall while Beast Boy shifted back into a human as he fell. "Ow." they moaned as they looked up to see a beet red Starfire, a quick glance at how they fell cleared up the mistery as to why. When they fell Beast Boy's hands landed on both sides of Raven like he was looming over her while she, in her haste to stop herself from falling, reached out with her arms and knees to grab the nearest thing she could which just happened to be Beast Boy's neck and hips.

The two emediatly separated and turn back to Starfire, who was doing everything in her power not to look, "I am most sorry friends, I did not mean to intrude on your private moment." she mumbled. Raven groaned and rubbed her head as she told Star, "Just go down, I'll meet you in a second and I'll explain what you just saw then." She nodded and flew down as Raven and Beast Boy got off the ground, "Well, that was humiliating." she growled, Beast Boy laughed and said, "Just be glad it wasn't Cyborg, he'd take pictures." Raven smiled at that and started for the stairs, "That was nice Rae, was should do it again sometime." he said. As she walked by, he was sure he heard her wisper, "Definantly."

Beast Boy yawned and streched as he looked at his watch, "Oh man I better hurry. If I'm late again they'll skin me alive." he said as he ran to his room. Once there he lifted his bed and opened a secret panal and pulled out something, he ran to the fortyth story window and jumped out head first. At first he didn't transform, he loved the feel of the wind in his face and the smell of salt water in the air, but as he aproched the third story he shifted into a barn owl and flew off.

It was hours later when Starfire and Raven were flying back to the tower to get ready. Starfire smilled brightly as she chirped, "Was that not the most fun you have ever..." "No." Raven growled. Although she would never tell Starfire this but she did enjoy the manni-peddi however every thing before and after was total hell. From the moment they walked threw the front doors almost every stylest in the shop swarmed Raven trying to give her a 'new look' while Star ate the sea weed wrap the others were attempting to use on her. As they approched the tower, Starfire noticed someone on the shore, "ROBIN!" she happily roared as she dove for the unsespecting super hero. "Boyfriend Robin," Starfire started, "you are home early! Friend Raven and I are going to a concert tonight, you must join us!" "Sure Star, and while we wait, I can tell you all about my trip." he said, Raven groaned and thought, 'Great, oh well.'

It was an hour before the concert when Raven walked into the common room and asked, "Cyborg, have you seen Beast Boy? He's been gone all day." Cyborg turned his head and said, "Naw the little dude's been... Raven what are you wairing?!" She was dressed like a normal teenager would be, she had on a sleeveless black shirt that said 'it's my world, you just rent space in it.' and a white and black striped long sleeve under it along with black jeans and white shoes, "I'm going to a concert tonight with Starfire and Robin and we're going to blend in." she said as she slipped on her holo-ring which took away the geryish tone from her skin. About that time Robin and Starfire walked in, Robin had on a 'Three Days Grace' t-shirt, dark sunglasses and jeans while Starfire had a button up belly shirt and a red tie with a skirt. Starfire's holo-ring took away the orange from her skin turning it tan and the green from around her irises.

Once in the garage a sudden realization hit them, "How are we going to get there?" Robin asked, "We can't fly or teleport without being seen and we can't use the T-car or R-cycle either." While they were trying to figure out there problem Raven noticed a tarp covering something in the corner, it had a sign on it in Beast Boy's hand writing, ' **Beast Boy's... do not touch.** ' Without thinking she pulled the tarp off and reveiled two motorcycles. The first one was green with various purple animal prints, the other was blue with a black raven in flight on the front, "Thoughs will do nicely." Robin said as he walked up.

In her mind Raven could hear Anger yelling, ' **If that #%$^ touches Garfield's bikes I'll rip his % &* off and shove it down his throat and then rip him from his new *% $ to his $%!**' Raven however was able to calmly tell him, "Robin, they are Beast Boy's, don't you think we should ask him before we take them." At first he gave her a sour look but eventually agreed, he opened his comunicator to call him but he didn't answer, after two more tries he finally picked up, "Hey Robin, what's up?" he asked. "Me and the girls are going out tonight, we're going incogneto and need a ride do you mind if we use your bikes?"

Beast Boy visibly paled on the screen before saying, "The girls? Did Raven see them?" "Yeah, she was the one that found them." He growled as he said, "Yeah but put Raven on real quick would ya?" Robin handed it to her and she said "Yes?" "Hey Rae, I was going to wait until you birthday but sense you already saw it, enjoy your new bike!" he said as he cut the signal.

"Well, thats that then." Robin said as he and Starfire got on the green one, Starfire put on his helmet so he put on Beast Boy's which was a green fox headed shaped one with the japanese symbol for 'wild' on the front. Raven's helmet was purple and shaped like a raven's head with the symbol for 'calm' on it, when she got on the bike she was suprised to find that it was perfect, not too long or short, the pedals and the throtals were well within reach so she didn't need to streach for them, 'It's like it was made for me.' she thought as they drove off. Another thing that she found suprising was how quiet the motor was and how smooth the bike rode, more than once she had check and make sure it was still on the road and not flying.

It only took them minutes to reach the concert thanks to the bike's speed which was a good thing because the line was huge. "These guys must be good, who are we seeing tonight?" Raven asked as she passed a poster, it had a picture of two people on it. One was a boy with dirty red hair and brown eyes and the other was a girl with glasses, blone hair and blue eyes. "The band's name is 'Cyber Wild Fire', they are very good." Starfire said, "In both meanings of the word from what I hear, supositly they give all the profits to various charitys." Raven looked at the poster again and said, "It says that there are three in the band, how come there are only two on the poster?" "They always do that, I've collected all of there posters and Animal is never on any of them." said a voice from infront of them.

The girl turned around and Raven had to hold Starfire back because of who it was, Kitten Moth. Raven entered Star's mind and said, 'Remember, right now you're Kori Anders. You've never even met her.' Star nodded and calmly asked, "Is it true that they give there profits to thoughs in the need?" Kitten snorted and said, "Yeah but it's pretty stupid if you ask me." 'No one did.' Raven thought as her mind drifted to her new bike. Her daydream however was cut short by the nails on a chalkboard voice of Kitten, "Yep, Animal's going to need that money when he sees me in the crowd and sweeps me off my feet. I'm talking about extravagent gifts, trips to..."

For thrity minutes they had to listen to Kitten ramble on and on before they reached the front of the line. It was a great suprise to find that there was a bouncer gaurding the ticket both, he had a gentle smile as he said, "Name?" Kitten walked up and proudly said, "Kitten... Kitten Moth." In an instant his demenor changed from gentle to rock hard, "I'm sorry miss Moth but I've been instrucked by miss Tech not to let you and afew others in." Kitten turned bright red as she yelled, "WHAT?! WHY THE HELL NOT?!" "Because the last time you were allowed in, you ran on stage and tried to stick your hand down Mr. Animal's pants." Robin and Raven burst out laughing while Starfire turn bright red and covered her face with her hands.

After watching Kitten being dragged off by the other bouncers they walked up to the bouncer who said in a calm and gentle voice, "Name?" "Richard Greyson, Kori Anders, and Rachel Roth." Robin said, "Kori Anders? She's named after a spice?!" laughed a voice from behind them followed emediatly by a *SWAT*. The three turn around and saw the two from the poster. "What was that for Tech?" asked the boy who was rubbing the back of his head, he was dressed in a red jump suit that was so big on him that it looked as though it could fall off at any second. The girl, who had on a skin tight blue body suit, shot him a sour look, "Because you shouldn't make fun of our fan's names like that," her expresstion turned almost suductive as she wrapped her arms around him, "Okay Torch?" he blushed and mumbled, "Okay." "Get a room you two." said another boy next to them, presumably the thrid member. The boy was wairing an open purple long sleeve night shirt and fadded blue jeans along with a dog collar with a tag engraved with a bird, although he looked scrawny from what you could see from his shirt he was accually fairly muscular. What was odd was that his hair was a rich green while his eyes were purple, like Raven's. The two separated and unanimusly said, "Sorry Animal."

'So that's Animal huh? I can see why Kitten tried to stick her hand down his pants, I'm a little tempted myself.' Crass said from Nevermore. Before Raven could respond Robin marched up to Torch and grabbed him by the collar, "Apologize... Now!" Torch cocked an eyebrow to him then looked over his shoulder to Starfire who looked upset, "Hey Girly, did I hurt your feelings when I said that?" She quickly tried to brighten up and said, "It is alright, you did not know that it would." Torch broke Robin's grip and took Starfire's hand, "It's **not** okay, if I upset you I'm sorry. Teasing people is just my way of being friendly." Starfire quickly brightened up and embrased him in a spine snapping hug, "Oh new friend you are forgiven!" As tear streamed down his face Torch laughed and weased out, "The girl's got some strength on her." She instantly let him go and started apologizing while Tech freaked out and Robin laughed.

During the whole event, Raven had been paying attention but was staring at Animal. He had been quietly watching and she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him. 'He looks so much like Garfield.' Knowlege said with Affection chiming in right after, 'Maybe but he dosen't have his pretty green skin.' 'Or thoughs lovely fangs.' Anger said which caused everyone, Raven included, to turn to her, 'What?' Raven was torn from her thoughts by Starfire, "Friend Rachel, it is our turn to get the tickets."

Other than wading threw hundreds of screaming teenagers, the three had little trouble finding there seats. Raven honestly didn't really care about the concert but Starfire really wanted her to go with her so when the band got on stage she let her mind drift off, so much so that she didn't even notice that the first song had ended but the second hadn't started. Animal, while singing, noticed that she didn't look like she was having fun so he slipped off stage and walked up behind her. Starfire was about to say something but he held his finger to his lip, "Whatcha doing?" he asked, "Thinking," she replid bluntly, "About what?" "Something." She said getting angry, "Something or someone?" Raven turned around and said, "Look, why don't you just..." she froze. Animal waved at her and said, "Hello." Raven just blinked, "You know, you paid good money to enjoy this concert but it dosen't look like you are... but i think I can fix that." Animal gently picked her up and turned around to see Robin and Starfire ready to fight, "Come on, you too, the more the merrier."

Raven felt like a deer in the head lights, she and Starfire where on stage getting cat calls from all the men and jelous glares from all the women in the crowd. Animal walked up to the two and asked, "Alright, what do you play?" "We don't," Raven said plainly, "Sure you do, everyone can play something... I got it! you can sing!" before she could object he already handed them a paper with words on it and gave them tamberens. When he went to give Robin a guitar, Raven tried to walk off only to be pulled back, "Oh no you don't" Animal laughed, "I don't sing." she growled. "Anybody can sing, besides I bet your voice is a thing of beauty." Raven blushed and looked away. When she did, Raven got a look at Animal's base, it was bright green with a white snake on it with a blue rose in it's mouth. Torch's electric guitar was bright red with blue flames and Tech's drums were dark blue with white circut designs all over them.

The song started to play so she quickly memorised the lyrics and was suprised to find that she had heard this on the radio before, one that she herself acually liked. Animal looked over his shoulder and said, "Jump in when you feel it, you'll do great!"

 ***Here I stand on the edge of the abyss,**

 **knowing in my heart that something is amiss.**

 **I found my true love but now she's gone,**

 **and now the world feels... just feels so wrong.**

 **Because she's queen of the night,**

 **she's taken off in flight,**

 **and she's carrying with her my heart.**

 **I'm a son of the day,**

 **there has to be a way,**

 **cause I can't stand when we're apart.**

 **If I were a dove, she'd be a crow**

 **When I call her "my love" she just says "no".**

 **I ask "What can I do to prove my love for you"**

 **she tells me, "The're walls you must pass threw."**

 **That's why I sing**

 **She's queen of the night,**

 **she's taken off in flight,**

 **and she's carrying with her my heart.**

 **I'm a son of the day,**

 **I have to find a way,**

 **cause I can't stand when we're apart.**

 **So here I stand (in the rain just for her)**

 **here I stand(waiting even for just a word)**

 **here I Stand(getting drenched to the bone)**

 **here I Stand(just waiting for the only love I've known)**

 **She stands there, just staring at me**

 **and all though I don't want to, it is the truth that I see**

 **she dose not want me, this point is clear**

 **but suddenly she smiles ear to ear!**

 **"I'm a daughter of the night and you're king of the day**

 **no one may like it but who said there is no way**

 **because if I love you and if you love me**

 **then just take my hand and we can break free!"**

 ***Instremental break***

 **Those were the words that she wispered to me,**

 **and I never looked back, I just let it be.**

 **Let this be a warning from me to you,**

 **if you're in love there's only one thing to do.**

 **Just sing**

 **She's queen of the night,**

 **she's has returned from her flight,**

 **and she's carrying with her my heart.**

 **I'm a son of the day,**

 **we finally found a way,**

 **And now we'll never be apart.**

 **[apart, apart, apart] no I can't stand to be...**

 **[apart, apart, apart] no I just can't stand to be...**

 **[apart, apart, apart] And now we'll never be...**

... **APART**.*

When the song was over, Animal turned to Raven and said, "Like I said, a thing of beauty." He walked up the the mic and said to the crowd, "Lets hear it for the talented Richard, the Viewtiful Kori and the Angelic Rachel!" the Crowd exploded in cheers and applose. "You were fantastic!" Torch said as he and Tech walked up, "Quite right," she said, "you must hang with us again sometime. We've some time after the show." Starfire turned to Robin with big eyes. She already knew that they would because when ever she gave him this look, he was putty in her hand, "Oh... Alright." After they left the stage Raven was acually paying attention, partly because she did enjoy the music but mostly because she knew he would pull her back on stage if she didn't.

The rest of the concert went well. As they were walking out Starfire said to Robin, "That was most enjoyable, we simply must attend there next concert in a months time." Robin nodded happily however Raven wasn't as happy, she noticed five shadowy figures running threw the alleys. She motioned to the other two and they ran off. The colprits were the Hive five, the line up was made up of Gysmo, Mammoth, the Hive soulder, Billy Nurmerous and Kyd Wikyd. By the time that they cought up with them Raven heard Animals voice, " Run, you two!" "But what about you?" Torch said fully ready to fight by his friend's side. "I've got these idiots, and there are a lot of children that need that money NOW GO!" At that moment he noticed them, "Great timing Titans, please get them and the money out of here!"

Raven turned to Robin and said, "I'll hold them you get thoughs two out of here," he nodded as he and Starfire carried them off, "I really hope you know how to fight super villins." Animal smiled brightly as he walked forward and said, "I got this." Gysmo started to yell at him, "You scuze wad, do you know how big of a pay dirt you just cost us, Mammoth take him out!" "Gladly" he laughed as he started to run forward, Animal ran also but before he ran into Mammoth he jumpped up and did a small spin. As he fell behind Mammoth it felt almost like slow motion, Animal linked his feet under Mammoth's arms and, throwing himself back, lifted him into the air and slamed him face first into the pavement.

Billy ran up and made a hundred copys of himself, "It's time to divide and concure." Without skipping a beat, Animal uppercut one of the billys and elbowed him in the gut. As the unconchus clone was sucked away he followed it back to the original and delivered a devistating blow to the back of his neck, knocking out not only him but all the Billys. The Hive Soulder came running up saying, "Drill sergent always said, 'Quality beats quantity any day'!" Before he could hit him, Animal jumpped back on his hands and, swinging his feet up to his head, said "I couldn't agree more!" and slammed them down on Hive Soulder's head. As he spun in the air he took Hive Soulder's sheild and threw it at Gysmo's face knocking him out, "I don't even want to know what you were going to say." he laughed.

Kyd Wikyd watched as his comrades were all taken down one by one by a singer. Animal turned to him with a look that said 'You really don't want this' while Raven flowed her powers into her hands, Starfire flew in with glowing hands and eyes and Robin held his staff ready to fight. Kyd looked around to his fallen team. From Mammoth who was still in the pavment to Billy who was holding his stomach and moaning, from the unconches Hive Soulder with two sandal prints on his face to Gysmo who groaned out quiet curses.

He walked up to Robin and held out his wrists, at first everyone thought that he was going to start a fight but it was soon obvious that he was surrendering. Robin started to hand cuff everyone when Mammoth suddenly popped up and spit out a chunk of asvalt and roared, "No way in hell am I going back to jail! Not before I... ACK!" While he was talking Animal snuck up behind him and quickly jumped on his back, pulled back his head and pressed down on his trackia, preventing him from breathing proparly. Mammoth shook violantly trying to get him off his back but to no avail and soon slipped back into unconcessness.

While the police were putting the Hive into cop cars, Reporters showed up for the news. Raven was getting ready to be swarmed by them like usual but they passed them and went strate for Animal, Tech and Torch. "Animal, Animal, Lydia Garza from the 6'oclock news, what exactly happened here?" yelled one reporter, 'Here we go, he'll go on and on about how he...' "... Was saved by the Teen Titans!" He said excitedly, her eyes went wide in confusion, "First Robin was all 'bam- whack' and he took out the Hive Soulder!" Torched laughed while Tech nodded and said, "Then Starfire flew in and, with an ocualr blast, stopped Billy Nemorus." Animal walked up and said, "I was personally privaliged to watch as Raven slammed Mammoth and Gysmo to the wall and floor. And the absoulte best part is that thanks to the Titans, the Jump City Orphanage will be able to stay open and even get repaired!"

After the reporters left, Raven walked up to Animal and Wispered into his ear, "Why did you just lie to them like that? It could have really helped your band." He just smiled and said, "We really don't like the spot light and don't really want to be famous, besides this is more of a hobby than a career." She just staired at him for a moment before she smiled deeply and asked, "So how did you know I wanted a motorcycle Garfield?" "Oh that was easy I... I-I... I mean who's Garfield?" he said with a shakey voice, she just staried at him with an 'I got you' smile. "*sigh* What gave me away?" Beast Boy asked with a defeated smile, "Who else but you would find the one person not having fun and go out of his way to change that, even going so far as to pull them on stage to sing?" she said, his eyes went wide as he almost yelled, "Rachel?!" With a nod and a wink she walked back to the others, "Why don't you two make sure they get back to the jail, there's another matter that I need to look into."

Raven walked into an alley and slipped on her holoring and changed, she walked back out as Rachel and went back to the group, "Where are your firends?" Tech asked, Raven rolled her eyes and said, "They changed there mind and went for a 'Walk'." she made air quotes as she said that making Tech blush and everyone else laugh. Over an hour passed as Raven, Beast Boy, Tech and Torch talked. She found out that Torch, real name Terence Miller, was running a farm and cattle ranch that was known for its kind treatment towards there animals and that Tech, Margret Willaims, was the heiress to an edvanched technology developement company and was an inventer herself.

As they left a limo pulled up and an older man stepped out and held the door open, "Need a ride tonight Animal?" Tech asked, Beast Boy just rolled his eyes and laughed, "And watch you two make out in the back? Pass." She turned to Raven and asked, "How about you Rachel?" Raven politly shook her head, "No thank you, I live right around the courner, besides I just got a new motorcycle." she said. "I'll Ride with you, I'm heading that way, and my friend dropped mine off earlier." Beast Boy said. Tech nodded and got in, Torch was right behind her but as he was getting in the older man gave him a sour look, Torch smiled at him but once out of his view he stuck out his tounge and made a face, which earned him a swat from Tech. Beast Boy was about to turn into a bird and fly home when Raven grabbed his arm, "Uh-uh, we're taking the long way. You owe me some answers." he gulpped but followed anyway.

"So," Raven began, "how **did** you know that I wanted a motorcycle?" Beast Boy gave her a look and said, "Rubbing it in that you got me?" she just shrugged her soulders, "Well, a few months ago I was trying to sneak up on you to scare you and I saw that you were looking at a magazine about them. It really wasn't that hard." "Where did you get it? I've never seen one so quiet and fast." she asked. "I made it myself." he answered, her jaw instantly dropped. Instead of questioning him she let it go for now and asked the other question that was bugging her, "Where's your holo-ring?" Beast Boy tapped his collar's tag and said, "You're looking at it." Raven got up and close to it and, blushing slighly when she noticed the bird was a raven, said, "When did Cyborg have time to make this for you?" "He didn't. I did." Raven turned to him so fast that she almost fell, "Hold on just a second," she roared, "Last week you blew up the microwave trying to heat up a can of soup and now you're building high tech devices by yourself, what's going on?!" "You know, despite popular belief, I'm not-" Beast Boy's sentence was cut off by him walking into a telephone pole, "Stupid?" she asked, trying not to laugh. "Ha-ha." he moaned in irritation.

After a bit of an akward silence between the two Beast Boy leaned in and said, "Hey, do you want to know a secret?," Raven nodded so he contenued, "I acually helped Cyborg with the holo tech." "Really, he never told us that." she said. Raven was very suprized to hear this because Cyborg was always good about giving credit where credit was due. "He dosen't know," Beast Boy said with a sly look, "because some animals are nocturnal, every now and then I can't sleep at night. On thoughs nights I tend to wander the tower and I have a bad habit of going into Cyborgs room to see what he's working on. When I looked over the blue prints and saw where he was having trouble I fixed it for him and made it look like he did it."

Raven stopped and looked at Beast Boy carefully before asking, "If you're so smart, how come you act so stupid and clumsy all the time? Why don't you stop making yourself an easy target for jokes and show it more often?" Beast Boy instantly froze. He didn't say anything for a long time and she was afraid that she may have said something she shouldn't have. She was suprised to hear that his answer was another question, "Raven, what do you think my place in the Titans is?" Raven was a little taken back by the question, "I don't know what you mean." "Robin's the leader who guides us threw missions, Cyborg's the technology expert that always has a new gadgit to help us get stronger, Starfire's the heart that cares for everyone in the tower like a mother and you're the mind that keeps us from getting a swealed ego, but what am I?" Raven thought about what he just said, "I... I have no idea." Beast Boy turned away and looked out over the water, "I'm the joke, the easy target or scapegoat that everyone uses to lighten the stiuation. If I started to show that I'm intelligent or a good fighter that part of us would fade and the Titans would deteriate."

Raven thought about what Beast Boy just said, and he was right. It had been a year sence Beast Boy had lead the charge against the Brotherhood of Evil and things had just started to calm down. In that year, before he and Starfire had hooked up, Robin had constantly spared with Beast Boy or asked his opinion on battle staratages. Cyborg never played videogames with him anymore because he was too busy building new obsticals for the training area to see just what Beast Boy could do. Raven herself realised that she had also changed towards him, before she would at least listen when he told her a joke but now when ever he even began to she would say, "You need to start acting more mature, I know you can now." and walk out of the room. Another thing she realised that she hadn't noticed then was that the tower was excrusiating to live in at that time. Everyone was at each other's throats constantly, like a powder keg waiting to go off.

'I never noticed how kind Beast Boy was.' Raven thought to herself, Happy suddenly pop up and said, 'I did, BB's always going out of his way to make us happy.' 'To comfort us when we're scared and make us feel safe,' Timid said confidently, 'To stand beside us when we're lonley and make us feel wanted, loved.' Affection said. 'To allow us a chance to be ourselves, no matter how bad!' Anger said, 'He gives us the chance to laugh if we want to even if it means destruction,' Knowlege sighed. 'He stand by our side when we need him even if we don't want him to,' Brave cheered, 'Or tell him not to, he's to hard headed to give up or let us give up.' Crass burped with a smile. Raven stopped walking and deeply thought about what she had been told when Wisdom spoke, 'He is the only one who can see past your shell to see all that you are, don't be foolish and let that slip by.' She smiled deeply and wispered to Beast Boy, "Do you want to know a secret?"

It was early the next morning, Robin and Starfire walked into the kitchen and found Cyborg in the doorway just stairing. Sitting at the table, talking and laughing, were Beast Boy and Raven. Finally snapping out of his trance Cyborg walked over to the two, "Well, well," he began, "Looks like you two were out late last night. Star and Robin came home alone last night so I can only guess that there was some late night hook up?" He began laughing as Raven turned red form anger and emberisment, Beast Boy on the other hand calmly got up and walked over to the window, "What's wrong BB, did I strike a nerve?" he joked, "Nope," Beast Boy said as an evil look crossed his face, "I just needed to open this window." A chill ran down Cyborg's back when he had said that so he asked, "W-Why?" Cyborg was suddenly grabbed and lifted off the ground, "So we don't have to replace it when I throw you out of it." Raven said as she threw him as hard as she could.

Robin and Starfire ran to the window and watched as Cyborg skipped across the water like a rock. Beast Boy gently closed the window and said, "Do you two have anything you want to add?" They both put there hands up and shook there head, "Good in that case I'm going to go meditate," Raven said as she walked off, she stopped at the door and turned to Beast Boy, "You coming?" she asked. "Right behind you!" he said as he jumped into her arms, shifting into a cat as he did so. She kissed to top of his head as she walked out and his purring could be heard by the two very confused teens left in the common room.


End file.
